The story of evil
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Koichi es el príncipe de lucifenia. Kouji su sirviente, de rostro similar, cumple todos sus caprichos. Pero la maldad del príncipe hará que lo conozcan como el hijo de la maldad y a Kouji como el sirviente del mal. "SI PUDIERA LOGRAR VOLVER A NACER, DESEARÍA JUGAR CONTIGO OTRA VEZ"


**ok primero que nada... no me maten por el final así es historia.**

**mmm que mas ...a sí  
**

**Advertencias: muerte de personaje y historia muy triste (no me hago responsable de las lagrimas)**

**Disclaimer: ni digimon, ni vocaloid me pertenecen (para mi mala suerte ¬¬) **

**-THE STORY OF EVIL-**

_**EL HIJO DE LA MALDAD.**_

Hace mucho tiempo en el reino de la traidora inhumanidad nacieron 2 gemelos. El mayor fue llamado Koichi y el menor Kouji. El pueblo solo necesitaba un heredero por lo que condenaron a Kouji a muerte.

Después de la muerte del rey Kousei la reina Tomoko ocupo el lugar de su esposo. Reino con amabilidad y sabiduría y crio a su hijo con amabilidad. Tras la muerte de la reina el príncipe Koichi, con tan solo 14 años de edad, subió al trono. El a diferencia de su madre reino con crueldad y maldad, tanta fue su maldad que ya todos lo conocían como… El hijo de la maldad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el castillo del reino de lucifenia el príncipe Koichi se encontraba sentado en su trono escuchando de los problemas que sufría el pueblo con una cara de total aburrimiento.

-la fuente se rompió, los cultivos se acabaron, el…- el hombre no pudo terminar ya que el reloj de la iglesia sonó. Eran las tres de la tarde.

Cuando se voltio para poder continuar vio como el príncipe se paraba de su trono y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿adónde va?- pregunto el hombre.

- es hora de la merienda – fue lo único que contesto el príncipe antes de salir por la puerta siendo seguido por su fiel sirviente de rostro similar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un día el joven príncipe se enamoró. Su corazón fue robado por la joven princesa que gobernaba al otro lado del mar, la princesa Sora. Él envió a su sirviente a pedirle matrimonio pero ella respondió "lo siento pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta pues un joven de su reino vecino se ganó mi corazón".

El príncipe tras enterarse de esto se sumió en la más profunda tristeza que poco a poco se fue transformando en ira. Luego de pensar por poco tiempo le dio una nueva orden a su sirviente.

-asesina a ese chico- ordeno el príncipe. Su voz sonaba tétrica y sombría.

-como ordene príncipe- respondió el sirviente antes de salir de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de unos meses, el reino arto de las condiciones en las que vivían decidió levantarse y empezar su revolución. Una muchedumbre que se dejó liberar por un caballero de armadura carmesí y por la princesa que enamoro al príncipe, que tras enterarse de la muerte de su amado juro vengarse del príncipe. Todas las personas que se quisieron unir lograron envolver completo a ese país. Cuando llegaron al castillo los sirvientes y ministros ya se habían ido y el príncipe fue atrapado y no pudo escapar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando el reloj estaba marcando las 2:30 de la tarde la persona a la que príncipe hacían alarmar se encontraba entonces solitario en la prisión. Finalmente la hora inevitable llego, la hora de su muerte. Cuando pusieron su cabeza en la guillotina pudo ver a toda la gente ahí presente. Entre la muchedumbre se encontraba su "sirviente" limpiándose algunas lágrimas que se habían caído de sus ojos. Mirando a todos los presentes suspiro y dijo por última vez.

-es hora de la merienda-

La guillotina cayo. La sangre del príncipe salpico a unas personas. Mas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del sirviente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Días han pasado desde la muerte del príncipe y algunos rumores ya andaba volando entre la gente, diciendo que el príncipe había escapado. En la playa de un reino cercano a lucifenia el joven sirviente del príncipe se encontraba llorando mientras apretaba con fuerza un pequeño frasco con un mensaje. Mientras se secaba las lágrimas susurro.

-lo siento… Kouji-

_**EL SIRVIENTE DEL MAL.**_

Hace mucho tiempo en el reino de la traidora inhumanidad nacieron 2 gemelos. El mayor fue llamado Koichi y el menor Kouji. El pueblo solo necesitaba un heredero por lo que condenaron a Kouji a muerte, cuando este tenía 4 años, pero fue salvado por unos de mejores caballeros del reino quien lo acogió como su hijo y lo educo junto a sus otros 2 hijos adoptivos, Takuya y Yamato. El a pesar de ya tener otros hermanos seguía recordando a su gemelo.

Cuando cumplió 14 años se hizo el sirviente de su gemelo, este ya no lo recordaba, y descubrió que este ya era feliz y ya no sonreía por lo que se comprometió a hacerlo feliz cumpliendo cada orden que le pidiese y protegiéndolo a cuesta de todo. El haría lo que fuera por su hermano sin importar que le digieran… El sirviente del mal

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kouji se encontraba ordenando los libros del príncipe cuando una de las sirvientas entro en la habitación.

-Kouji el príncipe solicita tu presencia- dijo la muchacha.

-enseguida voy, gracias por avisarme- respondió Kouji antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala del trono.

-¿desea algo su majestad?- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba frente al príncipe.

-sí, necesito que vayas al reino vecino a conseguir unas cosas que quiero- ordeno el príncipe mientras comía un pastel.

-como ordena majestad- respondió Kouji mientras se paraba.

-gracias Kouji- dijo Koichi. Kouji era la única persona a la que decía gracias.

-no tiene por qué agradecer, un fiel siervo soy- dijo Kouji antes de salir de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kouji caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del reino cercano a lucifenia. En una esquina choco con una persona, al alzar la vista vio que se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Yamato?- pregunto mientras ayudaba al rubio a pararse.

-¿Kouji?- pregunto dudoso el rubio. Kouji asintió.-Kouji que gusto me da verte hermano -

-a mi igual-

Estuvieron hablando por un rato contándose cientos de cosas. Yamato le contó que hace poco había ido al reino al otro lado del mar y que había conocido a la princesa sora y justo en el momento en que la vio se enamoró de la bella joven y ella había correspondido sus sentimientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-asesina a ese chico- ordeno el príncipe.

-como ordene príncipe- respondió el sirviente antes de salir de la habitación.

Después de salir de la habitación Kouji se deslizo lentamente por la puerta. Él sabía que la princesa sora hablaba de Yamato. ¿Cómo iba a matar a la persona que consideraba su hermano? Cuando iba a decirle que no podía hacerlo vio al príncipe llorando. Ver esas lágrimas le dio más razón para hacer la orden. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía que acabar una orden.

MAS TARDE…

El príncipe reía victorioso y el sirviente sus lágrimas ocultaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de unos meses, el reino harto de las condiciones en las que vivían decidió levantarse y empezar su revolución. Una muchedumbre que se dejó liberar por un caballero de armadura carmesí y por la princesa Sora, que tras enterarse de la muerte de su amado juro vengarse del príncipe.

Kouji veía como su gemelo dormía. Tal vez sería la última vez pues sabía que mañana la muchedumbre llegaría al castillo. De repente pequeños lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Koichi.

-pequeño príncipe deja de llorar, el destino nos unió y a su vez nos separó, yo tengo en esta vida una sola misión, protegerte a costa de mi corazón- canto kouji mientras Koichi dejaba de llorar.

-te debo proteger- dijo Kouji antes de salir de la habitación.

EN LA MAÑANA…

Koichi veía como toda la muchedumbre trataba de entrar al castillo. De repente la puerta atrás de él se abrió. Con algo de miedo volteo. Enfrente de él se encontraba su sirviente vestido con su ropa (la de Koichi) y con el cabello corto y peinado de la misma forma que él. Se veían exactamente iguales. Koichi estaba por preguntar cuando Kouji se adelantó.

-será a ti a quien vendrán a buscar, vístete con mi ropa los vamos a engañar- dijo tranquilamente.

-pero…-

-príncipe le ruego, huya por favor, fui yo quien asesino en usted hay bondad, ahorra corra que ellos se aproximan, siga su andar y no vea detrás- dijo Kouji mientras le daba una botella con un mensaje.

Koichi tomo la botella y miro por última vez a su gemelo. Salió corriendo hacia a un pasadizo secreto y se metió en el mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. De repente la puerta cayo abajo revelando a los líderes de la rebelión.

-al fin te atrapamos príncipe- dijo Sora.

- ahorra pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hermano- dijo el caballero de armadura carmesí, Takuya.

-como se atreven- fue lo único que dijo el "príncipe" mientras lo atrapaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente la hora inevitable llego. La campana el final del tirano anuncio. Kouji era dirigido hacia la guillotina. Cuando pusieron su cabeza en el lugar vio ahí a su hermano y sonrió. No iba a dejar que lo mataran aunque esto le costara su vida. Suspiro y dijo la frase de su hermano.

-hora de la merienda-

Pero en su mente solo había un mensaje y era el que había en la botella.

"Si pudiere lograr yo volver a nacer, desearía jugar contigo otra vez"

-PENSAMIENTOS DE KOUJI-

Hace mucho tiempo un castillo existió,

La malicia de mi hermano fue quien gobernó,

Tú y yo juntos te prometo estaremos,

Cumpliré la promesa de los gemelos,

No me importa cuanta sea tu maldad,

Sé que en ti hay una gota de bondad,

Todo estará bien, sé que regresare,

El supuesto gemelo espectador serás

"_**SI PUDIERA LOGRAR VOLVER A NACER, DESEARÍA JUGAR CONTIGO OTRA VEZ"**_


End file.
